Abomination (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Abomination from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Abomination (Marvel). |hobby = Trying to kill the Hulk Causing Destruction Finding a worthy opponent to fight |goals = Kill the Hulk/Bruce Banner. Gain more power in order to be able to become the most powerful warrior on Earth and to kill anyone who stands in his path (both failed). |crimes = Mayhem Vandalism Assault Mass murder Destruction Terrorism Fraud Smuggling |type of villain = Delusional Archenemy}} Emil Blonsky is the main antagonist of the 2008 Marvel movie The Incredible Hulk. He was a Russian-born English-raised soldier loaned to SOCOM by the Royal Marines. Since he was given a dosage of the Super-Soldier Serum (the same serum that created Captain America) under order of Thunderbolt Ross, Blonsky was given superhuman abilities, but after a second dosage combined with Bruce Banner's blood, he had his spine deformed and grew into a formidable monster to contend with the Hulk: the Abomination. He was portrayed by , who also played General Thade in Tim Burton's Planet of the Apes (2001), Pete Hicox in The Hateful Eight, George Wallace in Selma and Archibald Cunningham in Rob Roy (1995). History In the movie Emil Blonsky was a Captain in the British Royal Marines and was on loan to the Strategic Operations Command Center. He later helps General Ross track down Bruce Banner / the Hulk. When he first saw the power that the Hulk possessed, Blonsky became obsessed. He started off by getting an injection that would grant heightened agility and accelerated healing factor. After the Hulk hospitalized Blonsky, Blonsky wanted more of the injections. After Blonsky encounters Banner, he knocks him out due to him getting tranquilized. General Ross then arrested Banner, but Blonsky stayed to "interrogate" Samuel Sterns after killing Kathleen Sparr. Blonsky realized that Sterns extracted some of the Hulk's blood, and wants it so he can become stronger than the Hulk. Sterns reluctantly accepts and injects the blood into Blonsky. Blonsky then transforms in the Abomination, knocks Sterns out, and attacks the city, killing many more of Ross' soldiers and several citizens. General Ross releases Banner so he can fight the Abomination. After a long fight, Hulk manage to defeat the Abomination. Hulk was intending to kill the Abomination by strangling him to death with a chain, but Betty stops him. The Abomination was presumably sent to a special prison under Tony Stark's care. Powers and Abilities As a Super-Soldier, Blonsky had low-levels of superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. His increased metabolism was also able to heal catastrophic injuries within a day or less. He also had advanced hand-to-hand combat and military strategic skills. As the Abomination, Blonsky has superhuman strength, agility, and speed all of which surpass the Hulk's as was able to toss the Hulk several blocks multiple times and he kept the upper hand through most of their fight. However, unlike Hulk his abilities do not increase as he becomes angrier. He also has incredible durability, being able to take fires, explosions, bullets, Hulk's melee attacks, and even be crushed by a helicopter without any noticeable injuries. This in combination with his immense physical strength makes the Abomination a formidable opponent that even the Hulk struggled to keep up against. He also has a remarkable regenerative healing factor, which regenerates tissue and bones at high-speeds. This regenerative factor combined with his high durability makes him nearly immortal. The Abomination's only weak point seems to be that he still needs to breathe oxygen like any other human, as the Hulk could only defeat him by strangling him with a chain until he nearly died of asphyxiation. Personality Unlike Banner, who struggled with his monstrous, but heroic, alter-ego, there was no struggle between Blonsky and Abomination, nor was there enough of a difference between the two to make Abomination his alter-ego. Blonsky proved to already be capable of sadistic tendencies before his operation by Ross and his men tranquilizing Bruce's dog for barking at him and perfectly willing to take down the Hulk despite the obvious advantage of the latter. The novelization by Peter David goes deeper into Blonsky's motivation-revealing that he wishes to gain the power of life and death over people weaker than he was. When the Hulk arrives to fight Abomination during his rampage in the city, Abomination is proud to take down "a real fight"-showing sadistic delight in doing so, and even attempting to force Hulk to watch his love, Betty Ross, die in an exploding helicopter. Relationships Allies *Joe Greller Enemies *Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Arch-Nemesis and Defeater *Thunderbolt Ross - Former Commander turned Enemy *Betty Ross *Samuel Sterns - Creator of Alter-Ego *Kathleen Sparr † - Teammate turned Victim Video Game Only *Glenn Talbot - Ally Quotes }} Gallery Images 601px-Vlcsnap-215162.jpg|Blonsky in his human form, few moments before transforming into the Abomination. The Abomination (live Action Film).jpg|Many forms of the Abomination, including the human form of Blonsky. 00026288.jpg|Blonsky's Evil Grin. AbominationHarlem-TIH.png|Abomination confronts the Hulk on Harlem. Abomination-White-Back.jpg|Image of the Abomination. Abomination-Main.jpg|The Abomination. Abomination confronting the Hulk.jpg|The Hulk and Abomination duel in Harlem. 2008 Abomination.jpg|Close-up of the Abomination. Videos Hulk VS Thunderbolt Ross & Emil Blonsky Hulk Vs Abomination Boss Fight Scene - The Incredible Hulk Game Trivia *Abomination was originally going to appear in the 2003 film, but was replaced by Glenn Talbot. *He is twice as strong as the Hulk (but this does not increase with anger) and more intelligent. *The novel version of Abomination is more evil than his film counterpart as the novelization made it clear that his true motive is to have the power of life and death over people weaker than him, and that the idea of gaining the Hulk's powers is the only way to achieve it. *Following his transformation, the Abomination developed a sadistic desire to generally hurt or kill people and pick fights. *Director Louis Leterrier made the Abomination's design different from the comics because he felt the audience would question why he resembled a fish or a reptile, instead of "an über-human" like the Hulk. In addition, when Abomination was planned to have pointy fish-like ear in the movie, Hulk would end up biting them off during the fight. *In the comics, the Abomination is incapable of transforming back into Blonsky. However, it is unknown whether or not this is the case in the Marvel Cinematic Universe since he has not been seen since The Incredible Hulk, only mentioned. Louis Leterrier had originally intended there to be a post-credits scene in The Incredible Hulk showing Blonsky, human once more, imprisoned and chained in a containment box, but this was ultimately not filmed. *He is mentioned in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Grant Ward would have had to watch Blonsky on a night-shift in Alaska. Navigation pl:Abomination (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Hulk Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Barbarian Category:Nemesis Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Thugs Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Imprisoned Category:Provoker Category:Vandals Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Psychopath Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Rogues Category:Delusional Category:Anarchist Category:Immortals Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Charismatic Category:Enforcer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Pure Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Book Villains Category:Giant Category:Marvel Villains Category:Smugglers